Blundering Aimlessly Towards Disaster
by Eriyum
Summary: Harry is denied entrance to the after life because of the Hallows. The only way for him to cross over is by his own power, which he doesn't have enough of. Death sends him to live and train in another world as his alternate self; Henry Greenwell. Will he manage to train enough before he's killed again? TomxHarry, AU, Slowburn. Enjoy!
1. Intro

I own nothing!

Hope you enjoy.

-(I am a line break for Pots of Gold, I seem to be in the wrong story.)-

A cutting curse had caught him in the back of the neck managing to sever his spinal cord and cut into his jugular. A fairly quick death but it had hurt like a bitch for a little while. Harry was grateful when the pain abruptly stopped and he was able to feel the rest of his body again. Though judging by his sudden appearance is King's Cross he didn't exactly have a body anymore.

Not much had changed since his last brief visit to the ghostly platform. The world was oddly white washed, the train was waiting on the tracks, the bench Voldemort had hidden under was still there sans Voldemort, in fact the only notable difference was the absence of Dumbledore and Voldemort. Harry was completely alone and he wasn't sure how to handle that. He had expected to be greeted by his family and friends, or his headmaster again, maybe even Voldemort if he had been a horrible person in life; he hadn't expected to be alone.

"Hello? Anyone?" he called out.

"Yes?" Came an icy voice from no discernable direction. It startled Harry badly.

"Bloody hell! Who, no, where are you?" he exclaimed. The air shifted.

"Everywhere, I am death." It, perhaps he, replied. Harry swallowed.

"Oh. Can you tell me why I am here and not with my family and friends? There is no need to keep me in King's Cross, I am definitely dead this time." He said.

"You are here, in _my_ domain, because your soul has left the physical world but you have not yet crossed over to the realm where your family and friends and every other dead person in the history of the universe has reside. Were it in my power to place you there I would, you annoying brat." Replied death. Harry was a little flabbergasted. One; he didn't understand a thing death had oh so helpfully tried to explain to him and two; he was affronted by his rude treatment.

"You're _death_. What do you mean it isn't within your power? I'm _dead_ , and I would very much like to meet my parents now. Please." Harry said. The air shifted again.

"Yet I can not grasp your soul. You completed my gauntlet and collected all the Hallows. Had you forgotten? _Master of Death._ " He jeered. "If you want to cross over do so yourself. Pass through that brick wall with your own power. I have no dominion over you." He hissed. Harry shivered and rallied, his temper stoking his bravery.

"It's not like I _wanted_ to collect those blasted Hallows! The hell were you thinking when you created them anyways, you jackass! Do you have any idea how much shit those things caused?" he yelled. The air chilled considerably.

" _That_ remains between myself and the Peverell brothers, you insignificant _ant_. Hurry up and leave, I grow tired of your presence!" he spat. Harry sneered.

"With pleasure." He said and turned to the brick wall. He didn't understand why Tom was so afraid of this wanker, though he could understand the desire not to be anywhere near him. Harry approached the wall and tried to step through. Only the wall didn't budge and Harry ended up knocking against it roughly. The hell? Panicked, Harry braced his hands against the wall and pushed. Slowly his hands sunk into the brick, but it was difficult, like trying to push his way through a thousand pounds of toffee. Eventually his arms and head made it through the wall and Harry was greeted with the sight of his smiling and crying parents.

"Mom, Dad?" He questioned. His mom smiled wider and sobbed.

"Yes baby, we've missed you. I'm so sorry baby, so sorry." She cried. His father looked grim but offered a sad smile.

"We will see you soon son. Stay strong." He said. Suddenly the portal started to push back harder and Harry found himself going the wrong direction.

"No, no!" he exclaimed but it was too late, he was already back in King's Crossing. Fuck! Fuck! They had been right there! "Fuck! What happened!?" he shouted.

"You are too weak to pass through the barrier." Replied death, calmer than Harry would have liked.

"How the hell am I supposed to get stronger? I'm dead!" he shouted again.

"The Elder Wand would have helped." Death snarked. Harry was enraged and heartbroken and he started to scream. "Silence, you insipid child! There is another way!" shouted Death. Harry got a lid on his screaming though he was puffing and sobbing. "Your voice is enough to wake the dead…" grumbled Death.

"Tell me _how_ to get stronger." Harry demanded.

"Live again and train there. You know the way back, you have taken it once before, though your body is no longer suitable for use and many decades have passed since your arrival here… You will have to live as a different version of yourself. There are nearly infinite universes, I'm sure at least one version of you is about to die somewhere, you can adopt their body." Explained Death, who was rather excited at the prospect of getting rid of Harry for a few decades or more. "Ah, infact, I have just the one. Climb aboard the train now." Commanded Death and Harry didn't hesitate. To be reunited with his loved ones he would do anything, and so began his quest for power. How ironic.

-(I am a divider for Blundering Aimlessly Towards Disaster, I wonder if this is a safe work environment)-

Updated on August 24 2016

This is a much improved opening chapter, and has re-inspired me to put more effort into this story.

No more editing, just new chapters to come after this.


	2. Chapter 1

**I disclaim all rights, rhyme, and reason. I have none of the above.**

 **Chapter One**

Harry woke up to the sounds of a woman crying and laughing.

"It's a miracle!" someone kept saying. Groggy and disoriented Harry tried opening his eyes. Three blurred figures were standing around him, one of them moved towards him as soon as he looked in their direction.

"Oh Henry darling, you're awake! Oh thank merlin, my precious baby boy! Mother was so worried about you!" she cried. Henry? Was that his alternate's name? Suddenly the woman gasped and pulled back from him. "Randolph! Look at his eyes!" His eyes? What was wrong with his eyes? Actually, the world was still blurry. He tried blinking them clear but nothing seemed to be working. A second figure loomed over him.

"They've turned green. What sort of devilry is this? Healer, explain this." The blurry man, presumably Randolph, said. The third figure shifted around and stuttered a bit.

"I haven't a clue Lord Greenwell. Nothing like this has ever happened before, no one has survived such a sever affliction of their magical core. Anything is possible." He said. Randolph grumbled a bit, which sounded more like a growl.

"Incompetent. Well? Scan him! Make sure his hasn't turned into a squib!" he barked. Harry grit his teeth. He wasn't sure who this Randolph guy was supposed to be but he didn't like him already. The healer quickly and awkwardly shuffled closer to Harry.

"This will just take a moment, just sit still for me Henry." He said. The healer waved his wand over Harry's body three times mumbling and incantation and then pulled out a piece of parchment to read the results. "It looks here like he is in perfect health, except perhaps his eyes. Can you see Henry?" He asked. Harry shook his head.

"No. Not very well." He replied. Of course he wouldn't get away with good eyesight in this new life even though he was now in a new body and his alternate apparently had good vision. This was the first time Harry's mind wandered over to the moral and ethical problems this arrangement could have. He was living in some poor sick kid's old body and taking over his old life. He would have to think of it later when he had time to himself. The healer nodded his head.

"It shouldn't be anything a pair of glasses can't fix. We may even be able to find a spell if it is minor enough. For now this spell should do the trick. It only lasts a couple days but it should be enough to get everything else sorted." The healer explained, swished his wand, and suddenly harry could see rather well. Not perfectly but enough to make out everyone's face. Randolph shuffled and huffed.

"And his magic, what about his magic?" he demanded briskly.

"Er, yes I'm just getting to that. Hold still again Henry, this may feel a little strange but that is perfectly normal." The healer pointed his wand at Harry again and used a spell Harry didn't recognize. Right away Harry felt a tug deep inside himself and a slight numbness. That _was_ a strange feeling. At the end of the Healers want appeared a glowing white ball with a solid outline. It started small and eventually grew to be the size of a basketball. The healer stared in shock.

"He definitely isn't a squib. Sir, not only does he have his magic but it has grown. It also changed. His core is completely light." He whispered in awe. Harry watched the woman freeze in place and the man's face go red.

"What do you mean _light_?" he growled. The healer looked shaken from the recent turn of events. He looked pale and what little hair he had was sticking to his head a little more than it ought to. When the large, rough man's hands fisted the healer tensed. Tonight had probably been enough to wreak havoc on the timid man's nerves. A physical confrontation was the last thing he needed. Meanwhile Harry was gaping like a fish. His alternate had been _dark_? What the heck kind of world had death sent him to? Harry would never be dark, not ever, so what was so different about this world that Henry would be?

"Sir, er, Lord Greenwell, I can't give you any firm answers at this time. This is a unique situation that has never happened before in recorded history. I'm afraid this is a situation that would take extensive research in many fields before this mystery could be solved. I will do my best to find the answers you seek but all I know for now is that Henry's magic is primarily light in nature." The healer explained as calmly and steadily as he could. Randolph didn't like that at all as was evident when he grabbed Harry and dragged him out of bed. Harry yelped and swung out at him.

"Hey! Let me go! That hurts you know!" Randolph proceeded to haul him out of the room and down a dimly lit hall.

"Don't you raise your voice to me boy, you know better than that! A little whelp like you has no right to misbehave. Now you've even gone and messed up your magic and brought shame to this family. Imagine, a Greenwell with light magic. You will be the laughing stalk of Slytherin!" He ranted. Harry didn't have too much time to think on that as he was still being lead quickly and roughly through the house. He had half a mind to fight back but he was mentally tired from his sudden arrival here and his body was very physically sore. They traveled out the hall and through two rather spacious rooms, with no apparent use other than maybe sitting and entertaining. At the back of the second were large glass doors that let out to a large garden. The garden was decorated with all manner of strange statues and furniture. Each piece held something distinctly dark and gave Harry the creeps. Slamming open the door Randolph pushed Harry outside and instructed him to stand out on the lawn away from the patio. Harry did as he was told while keeping a cautious eye on Randolph. This man was bad news. He was mean, vulgar, and dark and wasn't afraid to show it. He would take Harry out in a heartbeat if given enough of a reason, no matter if he was his "son" or not. Which he wasn't he reminded himself. Randolph reached into his pocket and threw a wand at Harry. He caught it with ease and stared at Randolph. Did he want to duel?

"What do you want me to do with this?" He asked, sounding a little incredulous. Randolph pointed to a statue about ten feet away from him.

"I want you to hit that statue with a Crusio. I won't be having any of that pansy ass light shit in my house. That healer is a nut job, my son, even the son of a useless squib is no practitioner of the light!" Yelled Randolph. The man was clearly insane. He wanted his child to cast an unforgivable curse? Not only was it the worst sort of magic that always left a horrible mark on the casters soul, a child shouldn't be able to cast that kind of magic. It was demanding too much of someone Henry's age. Harry could manage it as he wasn't actually as young as his current body suggested but there was no way his alternate self should have been capable of this. No wonder he had gotten so sick. His father was a lunatic.

"Are you insane? You want me to cast an unforgivable? That is vile even for a man like you! I am… only a child. How old am I?" He trailed off, then shook his head. "That doesn't matter! You have no right to ask that of me, even if I wanted to I probably couldn't!" He shouted at the now purple faced man. Even as he said this Harry realized it was true, even if he had a dark enough core this wand was not right for him. He would be needing a new one. By now the woman, who he still didn't know the name off, and the healer had made their way out the door. Good thing too because Harry had been sure that he and death would be having a reunion a lot sooner than he had expected.

"Mr. Greenwell!" the usually timid healer called out angrily, red in the face and clenching his fists, "It is most unbecoming of a man of your status to harass a patient that was recently on his death bed in such a manner! I am a Healer and have a duty to take care of my patients to the best of my ability, as such I have contacted the Aurors and they will be here in a moment to remove Henry from your residence until further notice. Probably after a closer look has been taken at this situation, and Henry's physical and mental state has been evaluated." He ranted. He may not be a Madame Pomfrey but he was still quite the spitfire now that one of his patients had been messed with. Must be a healer thing. No sooner had the Healer finished speaking that a crack was heard and two Aurors stood menacingly in the garden in between Harry and Randolph. Harry let out a sigh of relief. No one would be dying today. Harry chanced a glance over at the woman who was supposed to be his mother, the poor thing looked like she was about to take a dive off the deep end herself and couldn't decide who she should be looking at between himself and Randolph. Harry felt guilty for causing her so much stress. She'd had on hell of a day. With the arrival of the Aurors things happened rather quickly. Randolph was to be detained for questioning and Harry brought to Saint Mungo's for a physical and psychological examination. Henry's mother begged to be taken with Harry so she could be at his side and her request had been granted after she was briefly questioned herself. So a couple hours after arriving in this hell hole Harry was hauled off to a hospital instead. Thank Merlin, now he might be able to get some answers. The stress of the day finally took its toll and when the nurses asked if he would like to rest before they started any testing Harry was quick to agree. Meanwhile the healer, whose name turned out to be Healer Tunrip, filled in the medical staff assigned to him about the situation. Harry didn't wake for another sixteen hours.

When he did wake he found Henry's mother sleeping in a chair beside his bed. His heart went out to the woman, she had no idea her son had been lost that night and with everything else that had happened she was probably confused as hell. Harry thought she was crazy for being in love with a man like Randolph, but if she could love that beast then she probably loved Henry dearly too. Harry figured she was a good mother in a bad situation. As if sensing he was awake her eyes suddenly opened and she looked up at him. Quickly a smile came to her face.

"Henry… my baby boy, you're awake." She said with relief. She had probably been worried he would never wake up. Harry internally cringed that the guilt he felt. No she hadn't been worried for him, but Henry, and Henry wasn't ever waking up. He didn't like lying to this woman. "How do you feel?" she asked.

"I'm okay, I don't feel so tired or sore." He said. She smiled again.

"That is good to hear baby. I'm so glad… Well!" she said and stood up suddenly, brushing off her skirt, "I'm going to go get us something to eat and then we can call in the nurses. Alright?" she said. Harry nodded. She leaned over and placed a kiss on his forehead, and brushed his hair with her hand a couple times. "Okay, I'll be right back Henry." She said and with that she walked out of the room. Ah, shit. He was a shitty person. He threw his head back against his pillows and stared at the ceiling. This was going to be very hard, he really didn't think any of this through when he was arguing and planning with death. He had just been angry and hadn't taken any of the consequences into consideration. Like how it might devastate his alternate's mother if she ever found out he was Harry and not Henry. He hadn't considered the creep factor that came with knowing he had possessed a dead child's body either. He lifted his hand and looked at it feeling a little queasy. This was such a screwed up situation. He hadn't realized at the time he snapped the Elder Wand that he was the Master of Death or he would have had someone disarm him first. Now he was the Master of Death permanently and he wasn't powerful enough to do anything with the position without the damn wand. What were the chances of the Hallows being in this world too? Maybe he could still fix things, but somehow he wasn't feeling too optimistic. He'd ask his, Henry's, mother about _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_ when she got back. For now Harry needed to plan his own story. The physical would go however the physical went, there was nothing much to plan for that and nothing he needed to worry over. It was the psychological examination he was stressed about. What if they used Legilimency? Maybe he could get them to lable it a side effect of his illness? Claim his memories were just warped delusions based off of reality but messed up enough that they held no truth. Or perhaps they would just question him in which case he would lie his ass off and claim amnesia. Oh man, he was so screwed.

Harry and Henry's mother spent the next hour together before the nurses came around. He asked Henry's mom about the tale and she said she had never heard of it, which was just his luck he supposed. Perhaps it was for the best though. Those things brought nothing but trouble. When the nurses came in they asked Henry's mom to leave the room, and she complied with wet eyes and a soft reassurance. The Nurses sat by Harry's bed with clipboards.

"Hello Henry, we are here to do your physical evaluation and Madame Anvril will stay after to do the mental assessment, alright?" asked one nurse sweetly. Harry gave them his consent and they began the examination. They took his height and weight first before moving on to the more detailed work with charms. "Well I have to say everything looks pretty good on here, I would like to give you some short term nutrient potions and stick you on a diet higher in protein but that is about it. We will take these results and cross them with older files. Right, I'll be going then, see you Henry." She said. The nameless nurse left promptly and Harry was left alone with Madame Anvril. She was a plump woman with blonde hair and blue eyes. She was rather young and seemed to have a sweet disposition, Harry like her.

"Okay Henry, you are doing great. Just one more series of tests and you are done for the day. I'm going to ask you a number of questions and I want you to answer as best you can. Shall we start?" she asked.

"Yeah, sure." Said Harry.

"What is your full name?" she asked. Ah shite, he didn't know his middle name. He took a shot in the dark.

"Henry Randolph Greenwell." He said. The nurse nodded.

"Good. How old are you?" she asked. Ok he was sticking to having amnesia for sure.

"I think… I don't remember… no. I have no idea." He muttered trying to sound panicked. The nurse looked up at him and then back down to her paper where she wrote his answer down.

"That's alright dear. Do you remember your mother and father's names and ages?" she asked. Harry shook his head.

"No I don't. I know my dad's name is Randolph because he was called that back at the house but otherwise I have no idea." He said.

"What about the date? Do you know what year it is?" she asked.

"No, I don't." I said. Madame Anvril looked at him and abandoned her paper all together.

"I think I already know the answer to this but I want you to think very hard about this question, what is your very earliest memory?" she asked. Harry decided to take her advice, maybe having control of Henry's brain would leave him with some sort of left over memories he could recall or something. He tried for a good couple of minutes but nothing came of it.

"I only remember everything that happened after I woke up yesterday. I don't even remember being sick." He said. The nurse nodded and sighed.

"I was afraid of that. Tell me what you do know dear okay?" she said and pulled out a blank sheet of paper. I told her a story on the fly. I could remember some things about magic but not if I had been to Hogwarts yet, I knew who my parents where but nothing about them, and other than that I only knew what I had heard or seen. She asked a few other questions and left the room shortly after. She told me I was done testing for the day but tomorrow I would be seeing a mind healer from the psych ward to see if we could recover any memories. I was screwed tomorrow if they tried to read my mind. I could try occluding but they would become suspicious and I was total shite at it still.

The day really went to hell when Henry's mom was filled in about his current state of mind. She cried for a good hour before she could properly pull herself together. She asked a lot of questions about specific people and events but nothing ever sounded familiar. She was understandably heartbroken over this and it made Harry uncomfortable and guilty. As strange as it is this woman was as close as he had to a mother at the present moment seeing as he couldn't be with his own mother for who knows how long. All the stress and depressing thoughts took their toll and Harry found himself crying along with Henry's mother. He really was a child.

Eventually they discussed the things he was missing and he found out a lot of the answers that had been plaguing him the most. Henry was 11 years old, his birthday was July thirty first which was in only 10 days, his mother's name was Patricia Greenwell nee Black, she was a squib and was stricken from the family history and married to Randolph as a political marriage but she loved him dearly still, Henry was a Slytherin and going into his second year, and the date was July 21 1940. There had been a lot of things to take in but Harry felt his mind at ease knowing it all. For now it was enough. He could worry about the future later. For now he just needed to rest and get through testing tomorrow without being exposed. That would just bring up a whole other set of unpleasant circumstances and explanations. Tomorrow would be a long day.


	3. Chapter 2

**I own nothing and no one.**

 **Warning! I got lazy and didn't edit.**

 **Chapter 2**

Harry awoke to the morning sun filtering in the room, birds singing, and the pleasantly lethargic feeling of a good night's rest. Best of all he was alone. It lasted a good thirty seconds. Suddenly the door to his room was slammed open and an at least half Asian man with wild purple, Lilac Purple mind you, hair burst into the room.

"Good morning!" he half screamed half sang. Harry shot up in bed with a yell of his own.

"Who the hell are you?" was the first thing out of Harry's mouth. The man transfigured one of the standard bedside chairs into a plush, purple, mini-throne and plopped down in it.

"Why young man! I am the revered and respected, the feared and adored, lusted after and run from, Cecil Ryo!" He exclaimed. Harry looked at him in total befuddlement. He wasn't too sure any of those titles were actually something to be proud of, the list just got worse as he went on. Surely to god this wasn't the man that was supposed to be digging around in his head today. No way, just no bloody way.

"What are you doing in my room?" he asked, afraid to know the answer.

"Me? What are you doing in this room?" he countered. Harry balked.

"What do you mean?" he asked. He was starting to get the feeling that this wasn't his doctor and that both comforted and terrified him.

"You're not supposed to be in this room silly!" the man said cheerfully.

"Yes I am. This is where the nurses brought me." He said slowly.

"The nurses brought a boy here, but wherever did he go? And who is it that has took his place? Does he even know?" The strange man sung the short little tune and started to laugh manically. Harry looked that the man with wide eyes. Cecil knew, Harry didn't know how but somehow Cecil knew. That could be very dangerous.

"How on earth do you know that?" Harry hissed. Cecil clapped.

"Oh! He knows! He knows! He does! So do I! We know! We know!" he shouted and laughed. That was the end of it though for a frazzled nurse ran into the room.

"Cecil! What are you doing in here! You aren't supposed to wander around like that you know, and using magic without anyone around. Shame on you! Come on, out with you now!" The frazzled nurse led Cecil out of the room and turned to Harry with a sorry look on her face. "I am so sorry Mr. Greenwell, this will never happen again, I promise." And then she left too, dragging along a still babbling Cecil. Once again alone in his room Harry pushed back his hair and sighed. Not even a full two days and someone knew he wasn't really Henry. How in the world had that man known? Who was he? Was he something Harry even needed to worry about? The man was clearly insane and probably a permanent patient. Anything he said wouldn't be taken into consideration. That being said Harry would still have to play it cautious if his session with the Mind Healer revealed anything abnormal about him.

With his good mood thoroughly ruined Harry hauled himself out of bed to get ready for the day. At some point Henry's mother had brought him some clothes and a few other items in an overnight bag. Harry wondered where she had gone off to. He threw on a shirt and changed his pants, the clothes were pretty comfortable, better than the dirty, baggy, night cloths his alternate had been wearing while sick and much better than the itchy hospital provided night wear. Of course they had to be black though, that family had a serious obsession. As with most under age St. Mungo's patients Harry didn't have permission to go wandering around alone, so he dug through the overnight bag and pulled out a book. True to their pureblood nature one of the two books was non-fiction and about the accomplishments of some wizard. Probably a former Slytherin. Maybe he could learn a thing or two about this world while he waited around for something to happen. Though meeting Cecil was maybe enough excitement for one day.

Harry had been wrong. The book was droll and irrelevant, the wizard had died almost two hundred years ago and Harry doubted any customs discussed in the book about the past had much to do with modern days. To top it off he hadn't even lived in Britain. Harry wondered why Henry's mother had even packed such a book. The minds and ways of purebloods were truly lost on him. Never the less, searching for information had been a good distraction as the few hours he had to wait for the mind healer had gone by quickly. Henry's mom still hadn't arrived, but Harry figured she probably had to deal with Randolph and the Aurors. A knock on the door signaled the arrival of the Mind Healer.

"Come in!" Harry called. This was it. A short thing man with brown hair and a kind smile entered the room.

"Good morning Mr. Greenwell, I am Healer Braxton. Most call me Brady, though I haven't the faintest why." He said. His voice held a distinctly soft tone that was rather unusual in a man. It served to make Harry feel at ease.

"Good morning." He returned. Brady pulled over two chair and placed them facing each other.

"Join me down here, wouldn't you Mr. Greenwell?" he asked politely as he took a seat. Harry nodded and sat in the opposite chair. This was definitely going to be a legilimency session. "That's better. Now, are you aware of what is going to happen here?" he asked.

"No, sir. No one has told me how this works, just that you are going to give me an evaluation." He said.

"Just so." Said Brady "I am going to take a peek inside your head and determine if the memories you are currently missing are recoverable or not."

"Legilimency, sir?" Harry asked. The healer looked surprised.

"Yes, that's right. How do you know that?" asked Brady.

"I think I remember most things about magic that I have learned at Hogwarts but I don't remember learning it. It's kind of the same way I know how to tie my shoes and read and write. I know how to do it but I don't remember how I learned it all, or when." He explained, hoping it would be enough. The healer nodded.

"I see. Well I suppose if one is to lose their memories they may as well still be able to function. Alright then, lets take a look shall we?" said Brady while pulling out his wand. Harry willed himself to remember anything about occlumency and tried to keep calm. He was afraid this would happen.

" _Legilimens_!" and Harry saw white. And then he started seeing a lot of green and brown and silver. Memories flew by in his minds, figures blurry, scenery an intricate mess of color and sometimes sounds were present too but they were always broken. "He- e- e- e- -enr-" was the most common. After what felt like several minutes of blur his memories became clear. From the moment he first woke up, to being pulled out into the garden by Randolph, all the way up to right before Brady cast the spell. Then he was back in the room staring at Brady. Those hadn't been his memories, those had been Henry's. He was safe! Harry's life time of bad luck had finally turned around, he was safe. Even legilimancy couldn't bust his story. Healer Brady looked back at him with a serious expression while worrying his lips.

"This is most concerning Henry, may I call you that?" asked Brady. Harry nodded while keeping a straight face, not trusting himself to speak yet for fear he would betray his excitement. "Your memories are severely damaged, though still present. We may be able to recover some but not without extensive therapy and treatments. Mind healing is a tricky thing and if one is not careful can cause permanent damage. It would be a risky therapy at best." He explained. Harry could hardly believe his luck, sure it would have been nice to have some of Henry's memories around for information when he needed it but it was a small price to pay for security. His cover as the functional amnesiac Henry Greenwell was secure. Now that his worries of being discovered as Harry Potter were out of the way he had time to worry about other things on his "To Worry About" list.

"Sir, do you know where my mother is at right now? I haven't seen her since yesterday." He said. Brady looked grim.

"That is our next order of business Henry. Your mother is currently being detained with your father by the Aurors." He said. Harry was honestly surprised.

"Why? She's been so nice to me!" He said. He didn't like that he was so panicked over this, he knew how the Aurors worked in his time and as long as she co-operated, which Harry was sure she would, no harm would come to her at all. However he still felt fear gripping at his chest.

"You are aware that your father tried to get you to do a very bad thing aren't you?" asked Brady.

"Yes, I know, but she didn't." he said.

"No, but she didn't try to stop him." He said. Harry was getting angry and glared at the healer.

"What could she have done? Randolph is obviously a mad man!" Harry shouted.

"Henry, I know you don't remember but that isn't the first time something like that has happened. A review of Randolph's mind shows that this has been going on for years. She has never reported these incidents and is being detained as an accomplice. I know this isn't what you want to hear but you need to understand that she may have a kind disposition but she is not a good person as a whole." He explained. Harry understood what the man was saying. As an Auror himself he had run into similar situations and agreed it was best to remove the child from the manipulative parent. It was still hard for him to come to terms with. While she was Henry's mother and not his the past few days had been like a dream. For the first time in his life he knew what it was like to have a mother all to himself. Molly had always been an amazing substitute and Harry loved her dearly, but he had just been getting used to the idea of having someone around for him all the time. Of course it wasn't right, because she _wasn't_ his mother, but for a short time it had felt like she was. Harry had to stop acting like this. He may be in the body of an eleven - almost- twelve- year old but he was really a twenty four year old man, a boy no longer, and an Auror for the last four years. He had a mother and she was waiting for him to become stronger so they could be together. With that in mind Harry nodded his head.

"Yes, I understand. What is going to happen now? Will there be a trial?" he asked. Brady looked a little surprised at his change in attitude.

"Yes Henry, I suppose there will be. First they will be questioned and hopefully some information will lead us to some insight about your condition, or lack there of should I say? Your father seems to have had you casting powerful dark magics from a young age, it is very possible this lead to your illness. Young magical cores are not made to sustain such harsh levels of use for long periods of time, no matter how strong or large they may be. You will most likely be kept here at St. Mungo's under observation for the rest of the summer. It is very unusual that your core corrected itself as it did, but we are all very happy that it did. You will of course be given many freedoms here as long as you behave and your health keeps up. Counselors will be available for you if you should ever need to talk about anything through the course of your parents' investigations and your stay here in general. I encourage you to talk to them often, there aren't many people your age here during the summer months, at least not for more than a few days at a time. On top of that I am going to come up with a sort of reintegration program, if you will, so you will be able to adjust to school and society more easily after you leave here. History and Current Events mostly, some politics, basic magic and theory. I am sorry we can't make this more fun for you, it must be awfully dull for a young man to spend so much time here." Said Brady. He carried on about a few trivial things, such as rules of conduct in the hospital, where he currently was and wasn't allowed to go, etc.

"Sir, what about after I leave here, I will be going back to school right?" he said. Harry wanted nothing more than to go to Hogwarts. It would be different but familiar and practicing magic was the whole point of him being here in this world.

"Ah, yes of course! Hogwarts will be informed of your situation and will likely give you and aptitude test before the year starts to see what spells you can perform and if you can recall any theory and history from your first year. I suspect you may be placed in some first year courses again but as you say, you do remember some spells, so not all classes will need to be repeated. You may even find you finish the first year courses early. Not to fret Henry, everything will work out and I am sure you will graduate on time. As for the holiday seasons. That depends on how your parents' trials go, but Henry, I do not think the outcome will be good. Your guardianship will have to be sorted at a later date. I am very sorry you have to go through this while still missing your memories. The world must be a very confusing place right now." Brady said with sympathy. Harry nodded, yeah he had no idea.

"Do you know who my new guardians could be?" he asked. Brady shook his head.

"No, I don't. Most likely a relative on your father's side but in this situation it is hard to tell. Even if I did know and I told you, I suspect you wouldn't know who they were anyways." Brady joked, it was kind of funny but mostly it was just true. Harry gave him a look. "Yes, well. I must be off now. In a few hours someone will be by to show you around the hospital, in the meantime why don't you put together a list of things you want from your house and we can send someone to pick them up." Said Brady cheerfully.

"I don't remember what things I do and don't own though." Harry said. The healer let out a startled laugh.

"Right! Of course! So sorry! How about we send someone for toys, clothes, pictures, and books?" he asked. Harry nodded, he didn't really want toys but as a twelve year old it might be too strange to say no. "Okay, I'll be off now. Try to rest for a while Henry, someone will be along shortly. Good day." He said, and walked out of the room.

"Bye." Harry grumbled at the closed door. What was with people leaving before he could say goodbye back? Harry rolled his eyes and climbed into bed. May as well get some sleep, he was in for a boring two hours otherwise.

The rest of the day went by smoothly. He was taken around to the dining room, introduced to some of the sane residents, outside to the gardens, into the rec room which held books and wizards chess mostly, and back to his room. There wasn't a lot to keep him occupied here but the kitchen staff had offered to make him a treat every once in a while. Someone eventually brought his things from home into his room. There was a wide range of books, lots of clothes, a photo album, and only one toy. Figured with a man like Randolph for a father Henry wouldn't have any toys.

Harry spent the rest of his time before bed looking through the album. There were many pictures of a young Henry outside with his mother. They seemed very happy all the time. As the pictures got older, the smiled got smaller, and Henry started looking pale. There was one family photo with Randolph in it, and it may as well not have been magical because none of them moved very much at all. Henry looked like he was pale and thin, probably around the time he started getting really sick. There was four more photos of Henry and his mother, one of henry standing on the platform in his school robes for his first year of school, and then they just stopped. Harry suspected this is when he started spending a lot of time in bed, and wondered if his alternated had even finished the school year before he could no longer function normally. Such thoughts followed him into his dreams, and he slept fitfully that night with images of a crying mother and a sick boy. The rest of his day's that summer were spent reading books and learning what he could from the tutors assigned to help him through the reintegration program. His birthday came and went with cards from the staff, his mother, and a few people he suspected were Henry's friends at Hogwarts. His parents were eventually both assigned to Azkaban, his mother for three years, and his father for life. Before he knew it the end of summer was almost upon him and he was getting ready to go out in the real world. The healers, to their dismay, never learned more about his condition and Harry stayed in perfect health.

Harry was now armed to the nines with information about both this world and his last and was eager to get back to the world, and to his delight tomorrow he was to be given his aptitude test from Hogwarts an then taken to buy his school supplies for whatever classes they decided to put him in. Finally it looked like the ball was about to get rolling, and Harry could get on with his life as Henry! However Harry should have known better than to be an optimist and instead of waiting to get the ball rolling he should have waited for the other shoe to drop.

 **One more chapter before Hogwarts! I know, you are like get on with it already (So am I, I never intended to drag it on this long), but this is a big story, I need a few chapters to set it all up. Until next time!**


	4. Chapter 3

I own nothing.

I know I've been gone forever! I have wrote and rewrote this so many times… and I only ended up with half a chapter once I was finished. I have decided to just post what I have because

Its been forever

This chapter is frustrating me and I write a lot worse when I am frustrated.

Anyways, enjoy and know that Hogwarts IS coming next chapter as planned. Just not right at the start of the chapter. SO next chapter will be longer.

 **BAT-D**

Diagon Alley was very much as Harry remembered it from his world. The familiar shops that lined the street still came in all sorts of shapes and sizes, such as _Bubble n Boyle's Cauldron and Potions Shoppe_ in the peculiar shape of a shoe. Harry had never quite figured out the method behind that madness. He had long ago come to accept the oddness of wizards and magic, it was just better that way.

"Come along Henry, we have many stops to make today, no time to delay." Healer Brady said while motioning for him to follow. He had asked to be present for his magic aptitude test later in the day, just in case, and it was decided that he should also be the one to help him buy his supplies. Two birds, one stone. Or something like that. Henry followed behind Brady until they came upon their first stop of the day, a book shop it would seem.

"Shouldn't we go to a bank first? I haven't got any money." Said Harry. Brady waved him off.

"No need to worry about that Mr. Greenwell, the funds will come out of St. Mungo's for now and later paid back out of your parents accounts by your appointed magical guardian when all that mess is sorted out. No need to worry about that now though, you just buy whatever you need, maybe even a couple of things you want just because." He said. This was very different from shopping with Hagrid his first time around. Hagrid, for all his good intentions, hadn't been much of a guide. He wasn't able to fully comprehend the fact that Harry had been raised by muggles and completely ignorant of the magical world. Healer Brady on the other hand had been pointing to things and explaining them as they walked along the streets. Most things Harry knew but some came as a surprise. It was an enlightening trip.

"What books am I supposed to be buying? I don't even know what classes I will be taking yet." Said Harry. Healer Brady frowned at this.

"Ah, yes. I suppose we will have to come back here later too, wont we? At any rate this stop is for my benefit. There is a book on hold for me here." He said. Harry and Brady approached the counter where two wizards waited. One was a younger lady with bright eyes and a kind smile, while the other was an older man with a permanent frown.

"Good day sir, how may I help you?" asked the lady. The man put a hand on her shoulder.

"I've got this, Anna. Would you mind putting out the rest of the LeBaron stock out?" asked the grim looking man.

"Oh certainly!" she responded with a cheery smile. They were and odd pair. When the lady left, Healer Brady pulled out a pouch of what Harry assumed to be coins, and handed them too the man.

"I trust it wasn't too much trouble?" he asked. The man didn't respond, just reached inside a drawer and pulled out a large book. It was covered in a small cloth so Harry didn't get a good look at it. Brady took a quick peek under the cloth and then took out what looked like an old version of a mokeskin pouch. The brim expanded to accommodate the book and then the book disappeared inside the small bag, and that was is. "Thank you, as always. Good day." Said Brady. The man turned away from them without a word and went back to what he had been doing. Harry felt little red flags rising in his mind. Perhaps this trip wasn't so different from his shopping trip with Hagrid after all. Harry calmed himself, whatever that book was it had nothing to do with him. In this world he was Henry Greenwell and not Harry Potter; The Boy Who Lived. There was no Boy Who Lived because there was no Voldemort. Not yet at least and with any luck there never would be. That also was something he didn't have to worry about right now, so he wouldn't. Besides things were different in this world. The fact that his alternate self was a child in this time period versus the 1990's meant Tom Riddle's alternate was probably born in a weird time period too. Maybe as an entirely different person like Harry. So there. There was nothing to worry about. No reason for him to be feeling the dread he was. No reason to be feeling anxious and a little nauseous. None. Brady turned around with a smile.

"How about a bite to eat?" he asked. Harry tried not to look sick.

"No thank you sir. I'm good."

The rest of the day was spent getting the things Harry needed. Feathers, inkwells, parchment, a cauldron, and apparently new uniforms.

"Don't I have a uniform left over from last year?" Harry asked. Brady gave a tight smile.

"Yes, technically, but because of your illness you are a great deal smaller than you used to be. Not that you were overly large to begin with. Also, I don't know if you are going to be resorted or not." He admitted. Harry was shocked. This meant he had a chance to get into Gryffindor after all!

"What house were you in?" I asked.

"I was a Ravenclaw." He said with a fond smile. "What house do you want to be in?" he asked.

"Gryffindor." I answered automatically. Brady raised an eyebrow.

"Really? It's a good house I suppose. Most of its members are rather… Energetic if I remember correctly. Some of them not very bright. Their hearts are usually in the right place though. Suppose we will just have to wait and see." He said. And wait they did. After all of their shopping was done, including the extra shopping for treats and toys – wizard toys are fun no matter your true age, Brady got one too… - and all the items had been returned to the hospital, the professors who were supposed to evaluate him still hadn't contacted them.

Sitting in his room at St. Mungo's Harry was munching on some chocolate frogs, so far he had eaten two. Both of which held Headmaster Dippet cards, which he was not present in. He remembered Ron's words from when he had first eaten a chocolate frog; about how Dumbledore wasn't able to stick around in his card because he was busy. He missed Ron, and Hermione. She had been four month's pregnant with her first when he… left. He missed a lot of people, but he knew he would see them again one day. That's why he was here after all, he needed to be strong enough to pass to the other side by himself.

A knock on the door startled Harry.

"Come in!" He called. The door opened and in walked Brady with two other men following behind him.

"Henry, this," he said pointing to the tall man with long white hair and a short beard in blue and gold robes, "…is Headmaster Dippet; the Headmaster of Hogwarts. This is Professor-"

"Dumbledore." The name was out of his mouth before he could stop it. It was the first time he had seen someone he used to know since coming here and the first time he had seen the man since he death all those years ago. He looked younger now, his wrinkles not so deep, long hair not yet totally white, signature twinkle not as prominent in his eyes, but it was him. It was most definitely him. All three men looked at him in surprise.

"Henry, do you remember Professor Dumbledore?" asked Healer Brady. Harry nodded numbly, before remembering he wasn't supposed to remember anything.

"Yes, vaguely. I know your name is Professor Dumbledore and I think you teach Transfiguration?" He said uncertainly, which wasn't a lie. It was either Transfiguration or Charms, he couldn't remember. Dumbledore's eyes took on that familiar twinkle with a look of surprised delight.

"Quite right my boy! Perhaps returning to Hogwarts will help you return your memory after all." He said cheerfully. He sounded very optimistic and Harry wanted to cry. He hadn't been called "my boy" since he was a teenager.

"Yes… It would seem we should have tried this sooner!" said Brady obviously excited. Headmaster Dippet inclined his head.

"Perhaps so. It is good to see a full recovery is not without hope. In any case I am sorry for our delay today. We had to take care of a matter of a personal nature." He said. His voice was clear and demanded attention. Though it wasn't as kind as Dumbledore's had been it wasn't unkind either. Harry would bet any money this man had been a Ravenclaw.

"Not at all." Harry replied politely. Headmaster Dippet nodded.

"Since we are late we will not do the whole evaluation today, however…" he said and reached inside his bag pulling out a familiar hat. "We can do the sorting." He said with a smile. Harry's heart did a little leap. He would finally be a Gryffindor again.

"Yes please, sir!" He said excitedly. Dumbledore gave a quiet chuckle while Dippet woke up the hat.

"Yes? Yes? Is it time already? I was sure there was a few more weeks… oh. Hello." Said the hat looking at Harry, or at least he thought he was.

"No, it is not time for school to resume quite yet, however this young man needs to be resorted." Said Dippet. The hat perked up at once.

"Resorted? Resorted! Not once in the history of Hogwarts has a child been resorted! I placed that boy in Slytherin just last year, and I never make a mistake." He said offended.

"Now now, that isn't what we meant." Said Dumbledore, "Young Henry here has had some serious health complications that have led to several changes. Such as memory loss, personality change, and his magical core is now light." He informed the hat. It remained quiet and looked at harry with a critical eye, or eye shaped crease.

"Never in all my years… Alright! Lets take a look in that head of yours." The had said. Harry moved to sit at the end of the bed and allowed Headmaster Dippet to place the hat on his head. "Oh! I see. I remember sorting you just last year and I remember what being on your head felt like, but if someone took away my capacity for sight and placed me on your head today I would say you are an entirely different person. Your magic is light, and it seems with good reason, I sense a lot of bravery and capacity for love, not a lot of self-preservation but enough. Yes you would do quite well in Gryffindor. However, I also feel a deep seated ambition. A desire to be powerful for your own gain. Thought it is not for bad intentions… What a puzzle. If it's power you want then in better be… SLYTHERIN!" declared the hat. Harry felt his face pale. What. The. Hell.

 **BAT-D**

Told you it was short. I got half of what I wanted to get done in this chapter done. I just felt so stressed for some weird reason. Now it is out and I can be calm again and just enjoy what I write. So next chapter should be much much quicker.


	5. Chapter 4

I own nothing as always.

This chapter came out (very… super… unforgivably) late and it isn't long like I promised. **Never trust a word I say.**

I hope you have all learned your lesson.

 **BAT-D**

Years ago, in another life, a young Harry Potter had whispered _"Not Slytherin, not Slytherin."_ to an enchanted hat and sealed his fate as the Golden Boy. He became a crusader for the light, a good person with a good reputation, and loved every minute of it. His life had been a warm one despite all of the peril and treachery he had faced. Gryffindor had been a blessing, a point of pride, a comfort. Now it was gone. Henry Greenwell was to be a Slytherin. _A Slytherin._

"It would appear that young Henry was exactly where he was meant to be all along. Ah, Henry my boy, you look a touch pale. Perhaps we have overwhelmed you with all the commotion? A healing boy must rest after all!" said Dumbledore in his Dumbledore way. Dippet nodded his head in agreement.

"Of course, of course, it is late after all. Perhaps we best be on our way?" he said. Healer Brady nodded his head sagely while studying Harry.

"Yes, that may be best. We will need him to be in tip top shape for his examinations after all. When will that be taking place?" he asked. Harry tried to listen, he really did, but his head was fuzzy and his tongue felt fat and what was that grey stuff taking over his vision?

"Not Slytherin." Whispered Harry before he promptly fainted on his bed. The next day Brady was kind enough to tell him he had 'passed out' and it was probably due to all of the excitement and the stress of regaining a memory.

Yeah bloody right.

Having Brady patronize him over fainting had him feeling like a right child. The fact that he was downright cranky today didn't help. Harry knew he was being petulant and if anyone knew how old he actually was then they would be appalled by his behaviour. As it was, he was wearing the body of a child; STOP! NO. BAD. Too creepy; He was reduced to the size of a child (much better) and no one could tell the difference, so his behaviour was not out of place. Harry was taking advantage of that.

"Come now Harry, you want to make a good impression today don't you? You've had a summers worth of tutoring, show promising recall of your magical ability, and are _usually_ pleasant and mature. You have a good chance of being placed in second year rather than first if you do your best. I'm just afraid your bad attitude is going to get in the way of that." Brady lectured as they waited around for their escort to retrieve them. He was probably right admitted Harry, but he could do this and more in his sleep. He would land in second year no problem, so he could mope around all he liked thank you very much.

"Right." He said and continued to stare at the wall. Brady sighed.

"Look, I know you are upset you didn't land in Gryffindor but everything happens for a reason. That hat never makes a mistake. Besides, this way you will be in a house where you already have friends," Harry shot him a look at that, "forgive me, _connections_ , waiting for you. You might even regain more memories this way. You have to look at the bright side of this otherwise you will be miserable all year and I would really hate to see that happen." He coached. Harry sighed again. He really shouldn't act like this with Brady. He was only trying to help and he had been good to him since his arrival and especially since the departure of Henry's mother.

"Okay." Harry said in a resigned voice. "I'll try to calm down." He said. Brady nodded his head.

"Thank you. It won't be all bad. You'll see. Now where is that escort at? He is due any minute. Surely they can't be late twice in a row? We might not have enough time to visit Ollivander's if he takes much longer." Said Brady. Harry's eyes widened.

"Ollivander the wand maker?" he asked. Brady nodded his head.

"Of course, who else? Do you remember him?" he asked. Harry shook his head.

"No." _Yes_ "I learned about him from my tutor. Is it true he never forgets a face?"

"It is. It's rather amazing but I've seen it happen time and time again. I've escorted many children to get their first wands and some of them their second. He recalls no only them but their parents and grandparents. It's spooky. Though this will be your second wand, I assume it will be much the same for you as your first time around. Much has changed and to be honest, your wand doesn't listen to you very well. I think the Veela hair is too wild for you." He said. It would explain why his charms usually had such an attitude about them. Many a time Harry had been splashed by his own _Aguamenti_ when by all rights he shouldn't have been.

"Why didn't we go yesterday when we were shopping?" he asked. Brady gave him a guilty look.

"It was meant to be a present for after your exam. Since you have been training with one wand all summer I was hoping you could take your test with it as well but I have already booked the appointment with Ollivander for this morning and there is no backing out of that. He is a busy man after all." Brady said. Harry could hardly contain his excitement, depressed over being in Slytherin or not, nothing would ruin this experience for him. He remembered what it was like to get his very own wand the first time around. It was the first time being a wizard had become _real_ for him. It was magical and he had loved his wand. He hoped he could get it back. Now if only the bloody escort would show up because he really wanted to get this show on the road!

Unfortunately things don't always happen just because you want them to and the pair were left waiting another ten minutes. When a knock on the door finally came Harry was up and out of the room before Brady and the escort had even exchanged a proper greeting.

"Hurry up! Let's go!" he shouted. Brady chuckled and followed behind and the escort scratched at his head.

"Uh, 'ello?" he mumbled and then followed behind.

The trio arrived at Ollivander's a few minutes later. The little bell overhead filled Harry's heart with warmth. It hadn't survived the war in his world.

"Yes! Yes! Hello! I'll be up in a moment!" A voice called from behind the rows and piles of wands. The place looked just the same as it had in his world. Unnaturally dim despite the sunny day outside and a fine layer of dust covering every surface. Why was this place so dusty? The faint sound of tumbling boxes was heard right before a short man with half a head of white hair peaked out from one of the aisles. "Oh! Hello Brady, Carter, and Henry! How good to see you again, what can I do for you?" he asked and settled himself behind the counter.

"You know me?" Henry asked before mentally smacking his forehead. Of course Ollivander knew him, Henry had bought his wand here, but then again he wasn't supposed to be able to remember that so maybe it was a good thing he had asked.

"Of course! I remember every wand I have ever sold, and that includes their owners. Oak, 9 inches, Veela hair core, very swishy. Have you broken it?" he asked with a hum.

"No I-" Harry started.

"Well lets have a look at it, pass it here please." He said with his hand stretched out. Harry quickly passed over the want. This man was scary in the kindest of ways.

"No, sir, not broken but we think I need a new one." He said. Olivander peered at him over his glasses.

"Well no doubt, just look at this wand, it doesn't like you at all. It's been very confused lately. Hardly even recognizes you. I'm surprised you can cast at all." He said. Harry was a little shocked he could tell all that just by looking.

"Er right…" he replied.

"I believe that St. Mungo's sent a message explaining Henry's situation. Did you receive it?" asked Brady.

"Ah yes! I did so, I did so. Forgive me, I'm rather forgetful in my old age. An entirely light magical core was it? Quite a switch, quite a switch indeed. Well now give me a moment." Said Ollivander as he disappeared into an aisle. "Ah-hah! Here we are." He exclaimed and shuffled back to the counter. Carefully removing the lid. "Holly, 11 inches, phoenix feather, nice and supple." He said. Harry was startled, how had he managed to get it right on the first try? Eager to have his old wand in his hand Harry happily reached out for the offered wand. It was perfect. He had been heart broken when it had snapped in his old life. It was never quite the same after that. Harry gave the wand a wave and was overwhelmed with nostalgia as a warm glow and soft breeze surrounded him. This was his wand. Harry smiled as the magic began to build the feeling more intense. Had this happened the first time? Was the wand happy to see him too? It didn't matter. It was perfect.

It was broken. The wand had snapped in his hand. Just like that the magic was gone and Harry was left holding a broken useless wand. Silence reigned through the store. What in the world had just happened?

"That… was a first." Ollivander's gravelly voice broke through the silence. Suddenly Harry wanted to cry, it was just a wand but it had been his wand and he wanted it! This just wasn't fair! Tears welled in his eyes and Harry was quick to blink them back.

"S-sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!" He said, but he wasn't sure if he was talking to Ollivander, his wand, or himself.

"Come now child, it's alright. Everything happens for a reason they say. Ah, now, back to the problem at hand. This was obviously _not_ the right wand, though I dare think it was rather close. Let me look here." He said and wandered off muttering all the way. Harry shuffled his feet as he noticed Carter, their escort, staring openly at him. Well? It wasn't as if he'd done it on purpose. Ollivander appeared around the corner with three boxes in his hand. Opening the lids he placed them side by side on the counter but left them in their boxes.

"Which one should I try?" asked Harry. Ollivander crooked is finger and beckoned Harry closer to the counter.

"Hold your hand over the middle wand but do not touch it. Good, now close your eyes. I'm going to move the boxes on the counter and when I say stop you can open your eyes. Whatever wand is under your hand is the wand you will try." He said. Harry stood there with his eyes closed and listened to the boxes sliding on the counter. How long was he supposed to wait? Why did he have to wait? Couldn't he just try one at random and see how it goes? That's what he did last time. Perhaps thirty seconds went by before Ollivander allowed him to open his eyes. All of the boxes were in the exact same place but to Harry's surprise _he_ was not. Over the course of Ollivander's little exercise Harry's whole body and turned towards the right and the outer right wand was centered under his outstretched hand. When had he moved?

"What? I heard you moving the boxes though." He said. Ollivander chuckled.

"Oh I did." He laughed and showed Harry exactly how he had moved the boxes. He grabbed the outer left one and moved it back and forth in small motions. Well balls. "Right then. Pick it up and give it a wave." He instructed, still amused. Harry grasped the wand's dark handle. It was made of Holly too, it looked a lot like his old wand. Giving it a wave Harry was greeted by a warm white glow from the tip of his wand. Unlike the last time, this glow didn't spread out to fill the room, it stayed in a concentrated line that slowly moved out from his wand and coiled around him several times. The magic died down gradually and Harry smiled. Strange technique but it would do. It felt a million times better than Henry's old wand.

"I like this one." Harry said in way of explaining the goofy grin on his face. Despite the loss of his old wand he couldn't help but be happy. He loved wands and there was nothing quite like getting your perfect match. He looked at Ollivander and his smile wavered a bit. He wasn't smiling. Again. He hadn't smiled last time Harry had found his match. Bugger.

"Hmm. That wand is the right wand, but what an odd pair you make. Holly, 11 inches, Basilisk Skin, very solid." He said, his voice reserved. He offered no further explanation but he didn't have to. Basilisk Skin was bad. Very bad. No wizard with a Basilisk wand had ever done anything good. Ever. They were also very rare, what the devil was Ollivander doing with one of these? Why was he compatible with it? Harry chanced a look at his two companions. He was greeted by two pale faces with eyes that flinched away from his own. Yeah. Things were awkward now.

 **BAT-D**

Really though. I am sorry.

~2,330 words


	6. Chapter 5

Are things awkward between us now? I keep taking so long to update you probably don't even remember me anymore.

I own nothing, and that is probably a good thing or Harry Potter would have been a slash filled mess. Kind of like this fanfic I'm (slowly) writing.

 **-(Hello, nice to meet you, I'm the new line break intern. This is my first assignment.)-**

The awkward silence spoke volumes about how the room's occupants were feeling over the discovery of Harry's new wand, at least until Olivander silenced it with a wave of his hand.

"Right then, all these bad vibes are starting to stir up some less than enjoyable magic. Awkward silences tend to ramble if you let them go on too long. You lot best be off, lest I end up with a headache from all this chatter." Said Olivander. Harry gave the man a questioning look but didn't comment; it sounded much like something Luna had said once so he let it go. Healer Brady's face was slowly regaining some colour and he shook his head agreeably.

"My apologies. You are right though, we had best be off. Still have a long day ahead of us. Come along, Henry. Good day, Olivander, thanks again." He said with a tilt of his head in the older gentleman's direction. Their guide adjusted his collar nervously and stepped out of the store.

"Uhm, yeah. Thanks, sir." Muttered Harry before he left too with Healer Brady following close behind after paying. Good old Olivander always knew how to stir up the pot. Harry sighed; nothing was ever predictable or easy when it came to magic. He'd always found that to be a little ironic.

The walk to the Leaky Cauldron was quiet, and it pissed Harry off. He wasn't evil for Merlin's sake! He had even defeated a Dark Lord and become an Auror! Not that they could or would know that, but still! He hadn't done anything wrong and he was getting fed up with being treated like it. On cue Brady gave a sigh and shook his head.

"Sorry Henry, I'm being rude. Just silly superstition. I think I know you well enough by now to know better. Just, be cautious with that wand Henry. Don't talk about the core if you can help it – people will draw their own conclusions, and you shouldn't feel pressured by this, but more prejudice people may be inclined to act on their feelings. Dark wizards often have Basilisk Wands, have in the past anyways. It will scare people. You understand what I'm saying is only because I worry about you, right?" He asked. Harry was partially mollified. He still thought Brady could take his superstition and shove it up his, well. However, he did have to be somewhat lenient since they were living in a time period that had been even less open minded than his first life. So Harry grudgingly nodded his head.

"I get it. I'm not… its just a wand though. I don't want to do bad things." He said. He really had to get over this moody teenager business, he hadn't been quite this angsty in years. Being trapped in a younger body again really had its downsides. Brady smiled at him and ruffled his hair.

"Of course not. You're a good lad. Now! What do you say we go test out your new wand huh? Show Hogwarts what you are made of and hopefully you will be placed in second year instead of first!" he said cheerfully. Harry nodded his head. Yeah, there was no way he was staying in school longer than he had to. The sooner he could get into Auror Training the better so second year it was.

The trio entered the pub and Harry and Brady waited patiently as their guide went to the counter. He chatted with the bar keep and passed them a rolled up parchment. The man behind the bar glanced at the letter and then grabbed a box from under the counter. Their guide passed him money and grabbed the box with a nod of thanks before making his way back over to Henry and Brady. He opened up the box to reveal two Hogwarts School Crest pins.

"There we are, two port keys to Hogwarts. Just grab one each and hold onto your lunch. They will take you right to Hogwarts, they'll have two more waiting there to take you home after. Enjoy the ride boys! Uh, and yeah, good luck Henry." He said looking a little unsure towards the end. He was obviously still uncomfortable with this new wand status.

"Right, thank you. On three Henry?" said Brady.

"Sure, yeah." Said Harry.

"One, two, three!" he said. Harry and Brady both grabbed a port key and disappeared with a pop. It was just like every other time Harry and used a port key. It had never been his favorite form of travel, for obvious reasons, but it was something he had gotten relatively used to. He overcompensated his balance in this smaller body though and ended up toppling over on the landing. "You okay there Henry?" asked Brady.

"Yup, never better." He grunted. Brady laughed and helped him up. They were in the Defense Against the Dark Arts Classroom. It looked different, but not so much that Harry didn't recognize it.

"Welcome, Healer Braxton, Henry." Came the voice of Dippet.

"Ah, headmaster! I hadn't expected you to be present for this test, thought you might be rather busy at this time of year!" returned Brady. Harry finished brushing himself off and looked at the Headmaster. He was dressed in dark robes and making use of a staff today, but it wasn't Dippet that held his attention. It was the tall boy dressed in student robes standing behind him. Short brown hair, cold blue eyes, aristocratic features like a snake. There was no mistaking this young man. This was Tom Marvelo Riddle.

Blood was pounding in Harry's ears as he stared down Tom. Tom was staring right back and he looked… perplexed. Harry was pretty sure he may even be panicking.

Of all the things he had prayed were different in this universe it was the presence of Voldemort. He was going to school with Voldemort. He was in the same fucking _house_ as Voldemort. Harry was not sure if Tom was panicking anymore, as the older boy regained his composure, but Harry definitely was about to start.

"Busy indeed! There is much to be done before the students arrive. However, I had some spare time and was interested in watching the proceedings of this exam. Tom is a most excellent student and a true leader in the Slytherin household. I thought perhaps he may be a familiar face and at the very least a competent person to evaluate Henry's skills." He said jovially.

How about he evaluates a bombarda straight up his-

"Of course, when Headmaster asked if I was willing to re-evaluate a student I was more than willing to help. I hadn't realized the student was you, Henry. So good to see you again, you look well." Said Tom. His body language said friendly, so did his tone, but Harry knew the Tom from his world better than anyone and he could see the hostility in his eyes. There was history between him an Henry and Harry was at the disadvantage of not knowing what that was. Harry tried to school his face into an apologetic smile.

"Appologies, I don't recall you at all, but I am doing very well. Thank you for your concern." His voice was tight but it betrayed very little of the actual disgust and rage he felt. He knew he shouldn't let the anger get the best of him, he had plenty of extra training drilled into him during Auror Training because of his temper, but this was the man that had stolen everything from him. He stole his parents, his friends, and even his chance at a normal after life during his pursuit of immortality and power. Harry was going to wipe the floor with him.

"That is a shame, but I am sure you boys will come to know each other again in time. Shall we proceed with the appraisal? This will likely take all day, I will only be present for this portion of the testing, so I would like to get it out of the way first. I have compiled a list of first year spells and charms covered in the courses you were enrolled in first year. If you can perform at a passable level then you will be permitted to take second year Charms and DADA classes. A short duel against Tom will follow after to evaluate your aptitude for DADA as well. Potions will follow next with professor Slughorn, then Transfiguration with Dumbledore, then a brief test on the History of Magic, a review of your knowledge on Herbology though we will not worry about your practical experience at this time, and lastly Astronomy. It will likely be dark enough to make use of the tower for that portion of your testing. We will of course provide you with a couple breaks and lunch. Are you ready to begin?" he asked. Harry listened but he didn't care. He was ready to get through the freaking first year spells and beat the crap out of Tom.

"Yes, I am ready, sir." He said.

"Very good! Let us begin! Approach the center of the dueling mat, if you will." He said. Harry walked to the mat and waited. Dippet conjured up three floating red and white targets and passed a parchment to Tom. Tom approached the side of the dueling mat and scanned the list in his hands.

"How about we start with the Red Sparks Spell?" he said. Even his voice pissed Harry off. He pulled out his new wand. It hummed lazily in his hand, Harry couldn't help liken it to hissing. Corny? Maybe, but fitting. He smirked to himself. Tom would probably kill for a wand like this. He pointed at the center target.

" _Periculum."_ he intoned. A red spark leapt out the end of his wand with ease and charred the target where it hit – off center because he wasn't supposed to be too good and he wanted Tom to underestimate him. Brady made an approving noise and Tom moved on to the next item on the list.

"Smokescreen Spell." He drawled. Harry aimed it in front of the left target.

" _Fumos._ " He commanded, and with a flash of yellow light the target was hidden behind rolling white and grey smoke.

"Wand-Lighting Charm." Said Tom quickly.

" _Lumos._ " Harry could be quick too.

"Knockback Charm." Tom's voice was getting forceful. Frustrated, Tom? Harry obliged with glee.

" _Flipendo._ " He said and couldn't quite keep the smug out of his voice. His wand responded and kicked off a spell that was a little more powerful that Harry had been going for. The right target broke two ways when it hit the back wall. Having hit all the targets once, Harry was prepared to begin spells covered in Charms class rather than DADA when Tom managed to catch him off-guard.

"Banishing Charm." He commanded, eyes hard. He was expecting Harry to fail. Harry hadn't learned that until second year in his world, but in this time who knew? When Dippet made no move to correct Tom, Harry made his decision and decided to risk it. Most of the smoke had dissipated so Harry pointed his wand at the left target again.

" _Depulso."_ He said and moved the target to right side of the room. Tom's face was mostly blank but twisted somehow. It was both satisfying and worrying.

"Knockback Charm, and then Cushion it." He said. Harry hesitated. There was a slim chance that this was pre-planned, but Dippet was waiting expectantly still and Harry had no choice but to assume it was part of the first year course. However, he hadn't talked about the Cushioning Charm with his tutors this summer, but he did know the softening charm from first year charms. He pointed at the center target.

" _Flipendo,"_ he chanted, and quickly pointed at the wall behind, " _Spongify."_ He said in quick succession. The target fell softly to the floor after colliding with the spongey wall. Harry was surprised to note that Tom looked distinctly disappointed. Not a reaction he expected and it made him a little uncomfortable.

"Mending Charm." He said. The voice was back to the calm countenance it had started out as. The feeling of intensity had left the room as well and Harry was left feeling oddly unsatisfied. No matter, he'd feel plenty satisfied when he smashed Tom's face into the floor later. Harry cast _Reparo_ on all three targets and proceeded to cast the spells rattled off by Tom. No more second year spells were requested and Harry performed well but was careful not to be perfect.

Finally the time for the duel arrived and Dippet motioned Tom onto the Dueling Mat. Steely Blue met Raging Emerald as the two boys bowed to each other. They straightened and turned, walking to opposite sides of the mat.

"Begin." Said Dippet. Tom was prepared for the _Flipendo_ Harry sent him so he dodged and returned fire with a _Depulso._ He smirked in satisfaction when he realised Harry wasn't going to dodge in time.

" _Accio!"_ shouted Harry and Tom actually started with one of the broken targets flew passed his head. His _Depulso_ hit the target and sent it flying. Harry had anticipated his opening and cast _Expelliarmus_ at Tom. The spell hit its mark and Tom's wand went flying. Silence reigned in the hall.

Though Harry was immensely pleased with the look of sheer surprise and outrage on Tom's face he had also calmed down enough to realise that he had probably gone too far and the satisfaction was steadily replaced by worry.

Nothing compared to the cold dread Harry felt when Tom looked at him and _smiled._

 **-(Blundering Aimlessly Towards Disaster sounds like a very bad idea… who would ever do that? Completely unsafe.)-**

Hope you enjoyed this chapter! The next one will be a long time coming too. Thank you for your continued patience! It is very appreciated.


	7. Chapter 6

HOW HAS IT BEEN NEARLY A YEAR? HOW OLD AM I NOW? HOW LONG HAVE I JUST BEEN SITTING IN MY ROOM THINKING ABOUT WHAT TO WRITE FOR THIS CHAPTER? HOW AM I STILL ALIVE?

Well obviously none of that is true, but I honestly had no idea it had been so long since I wrote for this story. Lord.

I own nothing as always.

 **-(Notice of Strike: Dear Lazy Author, Due to being ignored for a year, all line breaks have gone on strike. Good luck telling where the story ends and the author notes begin. Lazy bum.)-**

"Stupendous! Marvelous! Well done Mr. Greenwell!" The excited voice of Dippet rung out through the awkward silence. Tom's grin grew sharper as he started Harry down.

"Yes, Henry. Well done. This duel was _most_ enlightening." He said, his voice a low timbre, smooth as you please, but Harry could hear the ice beneath. He'd fucked up royal.

"No, it was a luck shot, like a reflex. I wasn't thinking at all. I don't think I could do it again." Said Harry in an attempt to cover his blunder. Dumbledore watched Harry with a guarded but contemplative expression. The only one who seemed to be considering his excuse seriously was Healer Braxton, Headmaster Dippet had ignored him completely.

"Nonsense! If anything, those reflexes are a muscle memory from before your illness, just as your knowledge of spells must be. I suspect you did some reading ahead for the school year, but from what I can tell from your records that wasn't unusual for you. Though it is concerning that you do not know the cushioning charm. Perhaps not all prior knowledge was retained?" the Headmaster directed his question to the medi-wizard, who nodded non-committaly.

"Henry's illness is quite the isolated case, it is hard to say for certain what he has retained and what he may recall. He seems to have a good recollection of skills, though no memory of how he learned them, but it would be unsurprising if there were more gaps such as the Cushioning Charm." Explained Brady. It was tiresome having people talking around you like you weren't standing right in front of them. It seems some things never changed, no matter what life he lived.

"Allow me to demonstrate the charm for the boy, and then we will see if he can perform it." Suggested Dumbledore. Dippet readily agreed.

"Watch the wrist movement at the end very closely Henry, _Molliare."_ Said Dumbledore as he pointed at a spot on the ground. He picked up a rock and dropped it on the spot, the rock landed softly and without a sound. "If you would be so kind, Mr. Greenwell?" prompted the professor. Harry nodded and drew his wand. Deciding not to drive expectation up any higher he deliberately drew his wand up too high on the last wrist movement and botched the spell, opting to correct it on the second try. Dumbledore nodded approvingly, Harry didn't dare look at Tom.

"Well done, Mr. Greenwell. I think we have seen all that we need to for the time being, though I must admit I am undecided on what to do. It is clear that you would excel in second year, and I could place you in your proper year without trouble. However… you have left me with reason to believe that second year DADA and perhaps even charms would be lacking any challenge for you, which Brady has informed me would be good for you. One wonders just how much you truly learned outside of school before your illness." Said Dippet.

"Third year courses, Armando?" asked Dumbledore.

"Well, perhaps just the one. Defence was a strong class for him even before, and even more so now. One can't help but get a little excited over the prospect of a Slytherin excelling like a Ravenclaw, and these are unique circumstances. Yes, Albus. Third year Defense will be good for him. If he is in need of assistance I am sure Tom will extend a hand, won't you." Asked Dippet. Dread pooled in Harry's stomach, this could not be happening. This should not be happening. Damn him and his competitive nature! Harry looked to Tom, and Tom looked to Harry. One looking like the cat, and the other the canary.

"Of course, it would be my pleasure, Henry. What else are classmates for?" he said. Harry could do little more than nod his head stiffly once. He tore his eyes away and looked into the blue eyes of his favorite professor, though they were missing his usual twinkle.

"Yes, I am sure they will be most productive. You may also come to me if in need of assistance, Henry." He offered kindly, like any professor should, but Harry could see it for what it was; a way to avoid Tom. Even now Dumbledore's distrust was prominent, Harry was just glad to still have good standing in his eyes despite being a Slytherin. Actually, if he thought of it, many of Dumbledore's favorite people had been Slytherin. "Now, Armando, I believe we have all we needed for the day? Let us all retire, I am sure that Henry is quite tired." Said Dumbledore. Dippet nodded his head.

"Quite right, I myself have a very important cup of tea awaiting my arrival. Do be on time for the train Henry." He said in parting.

"I look forward to seeing you in school, Henry." Tom said evenly, a fake kindness dripping from his voice. It was a mercy when Dippet and Tom both disappeared from the hall.

"Henry, my boy." Said Dumbledore. Harry look at him with tired eyes. "What is it that troubles you?" he asked. Harry wouldn't be surprised if he already knew, but still… how could he voice the real reason.

"It's just nerves, sir. I have no idea what to expect from school, let alone taking an advanced class. It is a lot to worry about I suppose." Said Harry. Dumbledore's expression softened slightly, and he placed a hand on Harry's shoulder and gave it a light squeeze.

"You will have many resources available to help you, and my office is always open – as is your head of houses. If you need help it will be provided, do not fret. I suspect you shall do just fine, dear boy. Just fine indeed." He said. Harry offered him a genuine smile. Who knew Dumbledore would be so grandfatherly even when he was younger?

"Thank you, professor." He said. Dumbledore offered one last goodbye before he too left the hall. That left Brady and him alone.

"Ah, before I forget. Here you are, the key is Lemon Drop." Said Dumbledore as he placed two port keys in Harry's hand. He offered one more goodbye before disappearing himself. Harry tossed a key to Brady.

"Guess we better go too. Meet you back there." Said brady, before activating his key. Harry took a few moments to himself to collect his mind. He'd made an enemy of Tom today. He knew it would have happened eventually, but Harry would have preferred if it were after he had more information on this world and the people in it. However, he was not a scared little boy anymore, and Tom was not yet the monster he would be in the future. Harry could handle this, and if he played his cards right he would even come out on top.

A world without Voldemort existing was a novel idea, Harry thought to himself with a smile, and he too disappeared from the hall. The next time he stepped foot in this hall would mark the beginning of a silent revolution against the budding dark lord, and Harry had nothing to lose and everything to gain.

 **A/N: Well I don't have line-breaks but I do have the bold function. Thanks for reading. Hope to see you in another year or two. Lol.**


End file.
